plague_doctor_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Universe 30 (lore)
Universe 30, AKA, Alexa and Artem Keep Trying to Go Get Some Damn Sushi, but End Up in Other Realities and Worlds is possibly the longest storyline roleplayed on the server. 2019: the Beginning. Artem, through means not specified, purchased a massive facility in REDACTED. One morning, he and Alexa drank drugged coffee which enhanced felt emotion and caused them to engage in sexual intercourse. The morning after, they decided to start dating. While on the way to a non specified sushi restaurant, they, through the power of Todd Howard, landed in the mystical land of Skyrim. While in Skyrim, they cleared Bleak Falls Barrow, captured the Golden Claw, Alexa became a powerful mage, and Artem became a Dovahkiin. Fallout. During their visit to Bleak Falls Barrow, they found a cave that landed them in the Capital Wasteland, where the first people they met were the Enclave. During their time in the Capital Wasteland, Artem was forced to pretend to be a Pre-War American soldier, and Alexa was forced to pretend to be an ex Vault-Tec employee, Strangely enough, every bluff they made became fact. On the trip to the closest Enclave installment, Alduin appeared out of nowhere and Artem was forced to single-handedly fight him as the Enclave gathered troops. Artem was defeated, but was able to hold him long enough for Enclave reinforcements who promptly killed Alduin via launching two mini nukes at him. Once at the Enclave installment, Artem and Alexa became VIPs as they quickly befriended the President. This allowed them access to the whole installment and the President's suite. After a couple of days of wandering around, Artem was able to talk to the President again, who turned out to be Ulfric Stormcloak. Immediately after, he gained access to a strange file that lead to the discovery of Alexa's father who decided to hang around. Artem proposed to Alexa in the mess hall, after which, Todd Howard attacked and transformed into his eldritch form. After some intense fighting, going so far as to call in Space Marines, he was defeated and Alexa and Artem were sent back to the real world. They were then able to get sushi for the first time. Soon after, they met a strange talking crocodile that decided to call them it's parents. 2020: the Age of Exploration. The United States finally finished reverse-engineering the alien technology stored in Area 51, this lead to many inventions previously thought as fiction. After rewriting an old contract, they convinced Artem to become one of their private weapons manufacturers. Through this contract, Artem gained access to their first starship, the U.S.S.S Reagan. While onboard, the couple decided to adopt Helm. One day, they decided to go to a sushi restaurant that was in the ship's food court. This caused them to be transported back to the Crusades. Nothing of note happened. After that, they were sent to colonial New York where they met a time traveller and were sent back to the U.S.S.S Reagan where several months had passed. The United States had then discovered the planet of Pandora and sent Alexa and Artem there instead of mars. They met the Aussie Pilot. They were then assisted by a friend of Alexa's father, Jack. On Pandora Artem accidentally created Eridium, and the first Siren. After a decently intense fight, he and Jack were able to capture her and then they stuck her into a radiation chamber for 24 hours. After 24 hours, the Siren had turned into a deathclaw (AKA a sirenclaw). Jack and Helm start dating. The Wedding. Several months later, in Moscow, Alexa and Artem were wedded, during which they met the legendary John Wick. Hyperion Captures Pandora. Several years after the wedding, America had established various military bases and colonies on Pandora which were thriving until Handsome Jack discovered a Vault and decided to attack. America was able to hold his forces off long enough to evacuate all their important personnel, but afterwards, their bases and colonies were nuked. 2025: the Age of Colonisation. Alexa and Artem were transferred to Alpha City on Alpha Centauri Bb, where they once again met John Wick. After assisting him to a junkyard, they were transferred to mars. On mars, the US discovered a portal to hell. Artem and Alexa explored a bit, finding another portal leading to post-apocalyptic Moscow. Due to the incredible power of the US, the UN was forced to disband, which allowed the US to take over earth. Jack ended up getting attacked by some Deeper Void creatures that nearly killed him. Humanity was refused from the Galactic Council due to being too violent and dangerous. In revenge Egg detonates a 100 megaton nuke inside the Council's space station. Meanwhile, Artem and Alexa discover a Pelican and a crate full of ODST armor. I cannot describe the following set of events, so I will merely give a simple recap: a shit ton of bullshittery. Sometime after these events, our lovely group of misfits finds themselves in the metros under Moscow. 2033, Metro The world above was completely ruined by atomic weaponry. The group spends about a week there, during which, Artem and Alexa join the Rangers, Artem invents a pill of fertility and gives it to Alexa who short after becomes pregnant with DUE TO SPOILERS, Egg legally changes his name to Bong, temporarily gains electricity powers, and uses these to assassinate a bunch of bandits side by side with Artem. And then one fool goes and destroys the thing keeping the universe intact..a..spaghetti...noodle...yeah...yeah you heard me...a spaghetti noodle. Because of this, they are forced to flee elsewhere. Britain, AU, 1914 Since the writer was not present for a great deal of this event, I can only recap a handful of things. The group lands up in the alternate reality that Jake originates from. They start a communist uprising in America. They assassinate a major political leader, and destroy various ports and monuments. Tons of people die. The Metro...again After dealing with the British, they wind up back in the Metro. No one knows this; but during this series of events, the American government forces the SCP Foundation to shut down. In its stead, the Federal Bureau of Anomalous Objects is formed, directly controlled by both the Secretary of State, and the Secretary of Defense.